Wheelchairs and similar conveyances are an important means of transportation for a significant portion of society. Whether manual or powered, wheelchairs provide an important degree of independence for those they assist. Powered wheelchairs often have a seat coupled to a chassis. The chassis of the wheelchair may take a variety of forms.